Crowdsourcing is popular across the globe for obtaining solutions for certain problems or queries from people. In crowdsourcing, a query or a problem is out-sourced as a task to a random group of individuals. Each of the individuals may attempt the task and provide their response as a solution for the task. Such individuals, who attempt the task and provide responses, are referred to as crowdsourced workers, or simply workers. The final solution for the task is estimated based on the responses provided by the workers.
Crowdsourcing commonly implements result aggregation techniques for estimating the final solution of a task. A result aggregation technique refers to the process used for identification of a unified result as the final solution to a task based on responses from all the workers who attempted the task. For the unified result to be of a substantially good quality, the individual responses have to be substantially truthful.